


Your First Assignment: Harvey

by Corina (CorinaLannister)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, F/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/Corina
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Original Characters & Original Works Flash Exchange May 2020





	Your First Assignment: Harvey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaDeeDa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDeeDa/gifts).



She was stood shrouded in the darkness of her targets bedroom and had been for about an hour. It was a room which showed that the occupant was living a life of luxury. The furniture was all the same dark wood which matched and there were several floor length windows. It was an apartment which showed off their wealth. Cherry had a preconceived notion about those which had everything, she did not like them. Sometimes she could not afford to eat much less afford to get all her furniture to match. That was the least of her worries. When compared to her one room studio apartment, which she worked hard for, her whole entire studio would fit twice over in this one room. Her apartment was littered with personal items whereas in this room there were only one personal photos on the wall and it showed a young man who was tanned with stubble, she thought that he was handsome. Which was a shame as he was her target; Harvey. 

She was going to get a little extra cash to buy herself a microwave from completing this contract. Her first contract. She should ask for a pay rise but that would be impossible as the business was entirely illegal and even if she did ask then it would be likely that a contract would go up on her. That just could not happen. 

Cherry breathed in and out in deep breathes as the unmistakable sound of the front door opening and shutting could be heard. There was also the sound of a rustling bag. Then a mouth watering smell hit her. Aftershave made by the gods. It made her feel a little dizzy, in a good way. Next came the sound of keys hitting something solid and then there were footsteps headed in her direction. There was a shadowy figure getting closer to her position in the house. The smell was getting even more concentrated. Cherry panicked, there was no way she could do this, she dropped the small knife she was holding. Some assassin she was. The light came on and there was a gasp followed by an angry voice shouting “What are you doing in my house?”. 

This spurred her into action as she dived across the bed to avoid him when he started towards her. Cherry had managed to somehow do a front flip over the bed and ended up on the floor in a pile of limbs. She heard laughter which was unsuccessfully stifled come from above her. Harvey had walked around the bed and stood above her in no time at all. She looked into the eyes of Harvey for the first time and he was better looking than in his photos, his sandy coloured hair was down to his shoulders and his beard was more than stubble. 

“I’ll ask you again, what are you doing in my home? Answer before I call the police” 

Cherry sat up then and muttered the first thing that came to her mind “All I wanted was a microwave”

Apparently, he had super good hearing for he replied “A microwave! Can’t you just buy one!” 

“Not everyone is made of money! Not everyone can eat when they want to!” Cherry clasped her hands over her mouth then. She had revealed so much with that outburst.  
Harvey looked her up and down, his mind was contemplating something and then all the anger seemed to deflate from him. 

“You like lemon chicken and egg fried rice? I’ve got some which we can share.” He walked away turning her back on her. Cherry did not know what had happened one minute she was stalking her target and the next she had failed her mission but her target did not call the police on her. Food, she was being offered food for free, that was very suspicious. She stood up and glanced over the side of the bed, her weapon was gone. 

“The food is getting cold” came his voice. She went out still thinking it was a trap. 

Her would be target was sat on a loveseat eating straight from a plastic container. There were several more on the table. She hesitantly walked forward and picked one up. “Thank you” She spoke when she was as far away as she could get from him. 

“You’re welcome and after you’ve finished you can take the microwave on your way out. I don’t even use it anyway”


End file.
